1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are being downscaled rapidly. In particular, semiconductor devices are being required to operate not only fast but also accurately. Therefore, research is being conducted to optimize or improve the structure of a transistor included in a semiconductor device.